


If Your Heart is There

by axolotlparty



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Damzri in Distress, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, More comfort than hurt, Trill anthropology, tired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 00:23:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1837576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/axolotlparty/pseuds/axolotlparty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Damar comes home to find his beloved making a new home for them that will last them until the next rainy season. Established relationship Damzri, post canon Cardassia, all that good stuff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If Your Heart is There

**Author's Note:**

> A great big thank you to whomever started all this Damzri in Distress nonsense. ILY!

“Dax, what are you doing?”

Ezri looked up from her shoveling at the Cardassian holding a bundle of burnable materials in his weathered arms. Of course, she was beginning to look as weathered as he was. The wilderness that Cardassia had reclaimed after the Dominon war was not kind.

“I’m digging a Talel pit. Trills of the Southeastern Mountains lived in these for thousands of years, it’s how they stayed close to the symbiont pools.” Ezri informed Corat.

“Interesting”. He commented.

“Yeah, you’ll have to send all that off with Garak and Julian for later. The chimney won’t be ready for another two hours at least.” Ezri examined her work with a worn pride.

“Have you been working on that since I left for the Consul this morning?” Damar dropped the fire starters and grabbed Ezri by the elbows to support her. He knew the answer as soon as she’s stopped working to realize how tired she was. It was a look he knew all too well from the Bajorans who worked themselves to death in the occupation.

_“You mustn’t think about that! What is passed is passed and the only thing you can change is the future.”_ He reminded himself; a maxim of Dax’s.

She stayed leaning against his chest for a few moments. The hot sun had warmed Damar from within, making his scales relax she felt what little soft belly he had left. She hummed comfortably against him.

“I will take over the digging for the rest of the night. You need your rest and I’m sure there are messages waiting for you below from Starfleet.” He insisted, putting his arms around her back.

“Nah, I think I’ll just stay here for a moment” she yawned.

Were it at any other point in Damar’s life that an unmarried woman leaned upon him like that, he could have had her sent to trial for inappropriate conduct with a member of the military. In fact, he may have been forced to. That strictness of conduct had died out with so many other traditions of Cardassia, it was a wonder that people weren’t fornicating in the streets!

“Really, Dax. Let me take over the digging. I have strength left.” He insisted.

“But that would mean I’d have to move and I’m not ready for that yet.” She mumbled.

“Am I really that comfortable?” Damar smiled.

“Hmm.” Ezri said “Right now, you are the most comfortable being to lean up against in the whole galaxy. And trust me. I know comfy. I’ve had 318 years to determine “comfy”.”

“Don’t flatter me like that, Ezri.”

“Iz not flattery issasolidfact.”

“You are exhausted. You’re going to bed.”

Damar tossed her over his shoulder effortlessly and headed down the freshly-dug stairs.

He was impressed with her handiwork. She really had made a livable little space out of nothing but dirt, a shovel, their few mortal belongings, and Federation emergency carbonplank shelter rations.

“It’s not totally historically accurate, but it was the best I could do on such short notice.” She said.

“It’s sturdy.” Damar stated. “Have you ever built one of these before? Or, whoever came before the you that’s actually you if that’s how it works.” He asked.

“I think this is the fifth one I’ve built. No wait-sixth. Fourth? Ahh, I’m too tired for that much thinking.” She mock-anguished as he laid her down on their air-mattress (again, courtesy of the Federation)

“Don’t exhaust yourself even further. I’ll fetch the water tonight. You are going to stay there and you are not permitted to move until morning. Is that clear?” Damar ordered the rogue woman.

Ezri had already rolled over into a position of sleep. Damar decided it was best not to bother her except to curl up with her for warmth in lieu of the fire that never started.


End file.
